A vehicle represents a variety of apparatuses configured to transport an object, such as people and goods, to a destination. The vehicle may be capable of moving to a variety of locations by using one and more wheels installed in a body of the vehicle. The vehicle may include three-wheeled, four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle or a train traveling on the rails disposed on the line.
In modern society, the vehicle has been the most common means of transportation, and the number of people using them has been increased. Due to the development of vehicle technology, there are also advantages, such as ease movement in the long distance and ease of life. However, the traffic congestion has been getting worse due to the deterioration of the road traffic in a high density area, e.g., South Korea.
In recent years, a research has been actively carried out for a vehicle equipped with an Advanced Driver Assist System (ADAS) that actively provides information about the vehicle condition, the driver condition, and the surrounding environment in order to reduce the burden on the driver and improve the convenience.
An example of advanced driver assistance systems that are mounted on the vehicle includes a Forward Collision Avoidance (FCA) system, and an Autonomous Emergency Brake (AEB) system. The Forward Collision Avoidance (FCA) system and the Autonomous Emergency Brake (AEB) system may be operated by determining a risk of collision with a counter vehicle or a crossing vehicle and by performing an emergency braking in a collision situation.
In order to implement the collision avoidance system, it may be required to detect an object in front of the vehicle and acquire information of the object by using a sensor provided in the vehicle, and in recent, the need for technology has emerged for determining the type of object in advance, for setting only area in which the object is placed, as a detection area.